The 72 Pillars and a Cat
by VsPer
Summary: They've always said that most of the pillars in the Underworld were gone a long time ago. But what happens when one of them wasn't really gone? And the leader happens to be a beautiful bishoujou around Issei's age? And Kuroka says something that leaves Issei in thought.
1. Author's Note

Hey guys, before I write this fan-fic im just gonna say a few words. This is more or less an introduction of me and the story. First of all, this is my first xD. If it sucks im very sorry. The only thing I would want from you is feed back and some criticism to make the chapters much more better as I progress. Well, that's about it for me, now for the story. This story will have its fair share of action but in a way more romance? I'll probably try to balance both of them but some romance will be too mushy or so xD. Just saying that in advance. I want the feels to really hit you guys. And as for the actual sotry itself. I've read a fair amount of Highschool DxD fan-fics with the pairings done perfectly. Rias is obviously one of them and I've just finished one with a pairing of Serafall Leviatan (btw, if the person who wrote that reads this, but i doubt it, i love that story xD Kudos.) Im either leaning towards Akeno (i haven't seen a fan-fic with her being the main bishoujo) or Kuroka because I'm starting to like Kuroka and Issei alot lel. Well thats enough about me. Im gonna start writing this now, im gonna release the ACTUAL chapter after this so, thanks for reading and i hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Something I forgot to metion in my Introduction chapter. I've decided to make an OC to be one of the main bishoujo's for Issei. Everyone in his harem will have a fair share of Issei but mostly Kuroka and the OC. Hope it'll go well :)

-  
>Chapter 1: The Mornings of Hyoudou Issei<p>

Issei had woken up to what he thought was a beautiful morning. It was a very blissful morning as he heard the birds start to chirp. he looks to his left and what he saw was a very adorable Asia sleeping silently.

'Asia, you're so adorable when you sleep!' Issei thought.

He looked at the ceiling. He knew how this was. Asia on his left, Buchou on his right, sometimes even Akeno-san on his chest with her glorious oppai on him. Issei started to have a great amount of blood loss as he started thinking about Akeno-san. Since it was a day like any other he didn't bother to move since he found no point. Issei picked up his right arm and scratched his head.

'Ara? Is Buchou already awake?' thought Issei and he noticed that his body was lighter. He lifts up his cover and noticed Akeno wasn't there.

'Akeno-san as well? But I saw those two crawl to bed with me last night.'

Issei was confused, so he got up and what he was was his life passing by him as he saw an Orb of Destruction zooming by on his left.

"Akeno, how many times do I have to tell you that Ise is mine?" Rias stated.

"Ara-ara, is the 'legal wife' putting me in my place? If you are so be it. My place happens to be right next to Ise-kun."

"W-w-what?!" Rias' was giving off more demonic energy than normal. Issei knew this wasn't going to be good.

"EUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH?!" Issei yelled in confusion after hearing Akeno-san's bold statement.

The two onee-sama stopped fighting and looked towards Issei.

"Ara-ara, good morning Ise-kun" Akeno completely forgotten what had happen and walks over to Issei's side, giving him a good morning kiss. It was a peck at first, but after a while it got more passionate.

"A-Akeno!" Rias yelled out loud.

Akeno pulls Issei away leaving him dumbfounded on what had happened.

"Ufufu. I'll see you down stairs Ise-kun." Akeno quickly left the room before things started to heat up again.

"Y-yeah"

Rias glares at Issei with a killing intent, but it quickly fades away when she just realized what happened. Instead she started to have a depressing look on her face.

"Euuhh? Buchou what's wrong?" asked Issei.

"It's not fair! You seem to have more feelings for Akeno than me. Am I not enough?" Rias said in a shakey voice.

Issei knew how much she meant to him so he tried to respond in a way that doesn't hurt her feelings.

"Buchou, you're more than enough." Issei stated as he flashed her a smile.

After hearing that, Rias suddenly got a lot better and rushed over to Issei. She cuffs her hands around his cheeks and started to kiss him, passionately over time. She pulled away and was now very close to Issei's face.

They then heard a cute yawn on the left side.

Rias started to blush.

"Ne, lets go down stairs Ise, its already 9 AM, and Asia is waking up" Looking to her left.

Rias gets up and leaves the room leaving Issei and the now awaken Asia.

"Hau! I just woke up but I feel like I missed alot! It's not fair Ise-san!" Asia said in a mad but cute way.

"You don't even know.."

-  
>Well thats Chapter 1, I hope you guys enjoy. Should I continue it or drop it? It is my first so any feed back is great :) Thanks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So since this fan-fic is gonna have a far share of action, what are your thoughts about new powers for Issei? Read and Review Favorites are welcome as well ^o^

-  
>Chapter 2: The 72 Pillars<p>

Issei pulls of the covers off of him and heads downstairs.

"Good morning everyo-"  
>Issei was at shocked when he saw Sirzechs and Grayfia at the table enjoying breakfast with everyone.<p>

"U-u-umm... Sirzechs? Grayfia? What are you guys doing here?" Issei said as he scratched his head.

"Oh, good morning Ise-kun" Sirzechs greeted.

"Good morning Sirzechs-sama, I'm not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here at 9 AM in the morning?" Issei questioned his appearance.

"Onii-sama said he had some news that caught the whole attention of the Underworld" Rias chimed in.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Issei asked.

"Well, as you all know, that the Underworld used to have 72 pillars. Those 72 pillars were groups of High-class devils and Ultimate-class devils. They were the nobility of the Underworld and they lived in high class."

Everyone was listening carefully but Issei was confused.

"Sirzechs-sama, why are you telling us the history of the Underworld?" Issei questioned.

"That's because, one of the clans in the 72 pillars that were 'suppousably' gone, are alive. And it happens to be one of the top 10 strongest clans. The clan was number 1 before it was destroyed. The Valefar clan.

Everyone was in shock, but the only one who didn't seem to be bothered by it was Issei.

"Valefar? Buchou, is that clan really strong? I know about the clan but not about their strength." Issei said.

Before Rias could say a word, Akeno chimed in.

"Ise-kun, the Gremory clan is ranked number 3 of the 72 pillars. Sitri is rank number 4. You have seen the powers of both Rias and Sona, and you would say that they are powerful correct? Well, the Valefar clan used to be number 1, and that's because of their eldest daughter.  
>Ayama Valefar. Her powers easily surpassed her father's who used to be a Maou before Sirzechs-sama's time. That's also because the Valefar clan are vampires. Besides the Vladi clan and Tepes clan, Valefar is a known vampire clan as well as Devil clan"<p>

Issei had his eyes wide open after hearing what Akeno had just said. The words that stood out the most to Issei was 'eldest daughter'

'Eldest daughter? Ouuuuuuhhhhhhh! I wonder if she's a bishoujo? Does she have bigger oppais than Akeno-san? Or is it softer than Buchous?' Issei started to drift off into his lust. He started making a lecherous face.

"...Perverted thoughts are not allowed Ise-senpai" Koneko said pulling on Issei's cheeks.

"Oww, Ow, Ow, Koneko it hurts!" Issei yelled.

Seeing this scene, Sirzechs just smiled. He then said something that Issei wanted to hear.

"Ise-kun, Ayama Valefar is 16, just like you." Sirzechs stated.

"EUUUUUUUUUUUEHHHHHH?!"  
>Issei felt like he died and went to heaven after those words.<p>

'Why am I getting so excited? I don't even know how she looks like! But, most of the girls I've seen in the Underworld are beautiful bishoujos so she probably will be one too!'

"Ehh?! Onii-sama why did you have to tell Issei?" Rias said and started pouting, but in a cute way.

The church trio, just looked at each other and all thought the same thing:

There's another girl in Issei's harem and their position in his harem are getting pushed back further and further.

"How do you know that she's alive?" Rossweisse asked.

"As you all know, Hades-" before Sirzechs could continue Issei intterupts.

"Oh him again? Im tired of that undead bastard."

"Haha, I'm pretty sure we all are" Sirzechs stated.

"Anyways, we asked Bennia from the Sitri group to head to Hades' realm since we heard that something was going on. Much to our dismay, Hades had revived Ayama Valefar and tried to use her for her powers."

"Hmm, so Ayama was revived just to be a weapon?" Issei asked.

"Yes, but since she is a from a class clan, she did put up a fight with Hades and ran away. Hades is now in the middle of a goose chase with Ayama trying to get her back, but I don't think it would be that easy"

"So, what do you want us to do Onii-sama?" Rias asked.

"Rias, I want you to take your peerage and head to the Underworld and try to find Ayama before Hades could, the Gremory had a good relationship with Valefar so I think she should be able to recognize you or me." Sirzechs pointed out.

"Okay, we'll be on our way then" Rias said.  
>"Akeno prepare a teleportation circle."<p>

"Yes Buchou"

As soon as the teleportation circle was done, a different teleportation circle appeared on the middle of the table and out comes, a beautiful bishoujo.

"A-ayama-san?" Sirzechs said in a shocking state.

"EUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH?!"

-  
>Well, that's all for this chapter, hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review The Reviews help alot. Thanks guys.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Someone stated out that Issei calls Rias by her name instead of Buchou. Im aware of that but I'm doing that for a reason. Rias isn't going to be the main girl character/ bishojou in this fan-fic. Also, this fic isn't after any volume, im going to mix up the order in a way where it would still make sense. Anyways, heres another chapter :

**- - - - - - - - - -  
><strong>  
>Chapter 3: The Undead Has Been Revived<p>

"Sirzechs-sama, did I hear you right? Did you just say Ayama?!" Issei said, shocked while staring at the beautiful girl that apperead right infront of him.

Issei could not believe what he was seeing. But this proves his point that every girl in the Underworld are all beautiful bishoujos. She had a light brown hair like Irina except it wasn't in pony-tails, it was just let down. She looked like she was wearing their uniform except the t-shirt was maroon and the skirt was white. She was busty, not as big as Akeno's or Rias but about the same size as Xenovia's. Issei was in pure awe of the beauty.

"...Sirzechs, it's good to see you again..." She said weakly. Soon enough she fainted on the spot. She looked like she got beaten up badly.

"Asia!" Rias commanded.

"Yes Buchou" Asia started using Twilight Healing on the fainted Ayama.

Suddenly, the house started to shake. Everybody started to panic and Issei picked up the unconcious girl off the floor as they all headed downstairs to the training room.

"What was that?!" asked Issei.

"I think they know she's here" said Sirzechs

"Who?"

"Hades"

Issei didn't wanna hear that name. He looks at the girl he is carrying bridal style and looks at her unconcious yet cute face.

"I'll kill those whoever did this to you" Issei said outloud.

[Partner, be careful I could sense a very high power aura coming from outside]

"Ddraig? Who is it?"

[I don't know but better go into your True Queen form just in case]

"Alright will do."

"Sirzechs-sama" Issei said, "I'll go outside and fight who ever is out there, Ddraig says he could sense a very strong precense within us"

"If it's a very strong precense, shouldn't Onii-sama do it?" Rias asked.

"You guys should go on ahead and help Issei, but leave the leader to him. He is right, I could sense his presence as well.." Sirzechs stated.

"Asia, stay here and keep healing Ayama-san" Issei said.

Asia nods and proceeds to heal Ayama. Her bruises started to go away but she was still unconcious.

Knowing that this might be a crisis, Rias and her peerage headed back to the top of the house and went outside. What they saw was a barrier around their house and about four thousand reapers surrounding it.

"Oh for fucks sake" Issei said.

"Balance Break!"

[Welsh Dragonic Scale Mail!]

"Buchou, I'll go on ahead and find this strong precense, I could feel like it like I'm getting closer"

"Alright, but be careful Ise" Rias replied.

As Issei flew away, the Gremory group started to get into their positions. With the absence of Kiba and Asia, they had to be a little bit more careful.

Rias wanted to get rid of them quickly so she summoned an Orb of Destruction over her head. It was her Killing Move. Once she got a grasp of it, she threw it to the reapers. About a thousand of them got blown away, but most of them were still standing. Xenovia unleashed her Ex Durandal and started hacking and slashing, but she got the same result as Rias did, few gone few standing.

"Buchou, why is this happening?" Xenovia started to question her ability.

"There is someone giving them more power that usual. The ones we blew off were the lower class, but the ones that are still standing are high-class." Rias pointed out.

"But who could give them more power?" asked Akeno.

Suddenly a flame appears in front of them and out comes somebody with black robes and a skull.

"I hope you didn't forget me" the figure said with a grin.

**(Issei's POV)**

Issei was flying off into the distance. The barrier was more spread out than he thought. It seemed like it was just around their house, but it spreads out about 5 more miles.

'I hope this barrier doesn't destroy the surroundings' Issei thought as he saw smoke out in the distance.

[I can feel the precense getting stronger.]

"Ddraig, do you think we could take him on?"

[At our current state, we might have a struggle, but we may have a chance.]

"I guess we'll find out." Issei said and he saw a figure down below. He started to slow down his flying and started to land. He was eventually 10 feet away from the figure.

"Hey! Are you the one behind this attack?" Issei yelled out loud.

"Ah, so you're the Sekiryuutei that Hades-sama has been talking about. It's nice to meet you. My name is Thanatos" replied the figure.

He didn't look like the other repears he had seen. This repear was different, he wore a leather jacket and dark jeans, with chains across his body. He head was a floating skull with blue flames emmiting out of his body where his neck is suppouse to be. The same thing was going on with his hands. It was a skeleton hand with blue flames coming out.

"The strong precense, is it you?" asked Issei.

"Let me show you." he said while grinning.

He took out the repear from his back and he sent the power to his repear. His reaper was now emitting blue flames as well. Thanatos slashed in the air and a blue flame was now flying towards Issei with great speed. Issei tried to side-step but the flame's speed was too fast and went past Issei's side, causing him to stumble to the floor.

'Shit, that attack is fast.'

[Partner, go in the True Queen]

Issei started to chant:

"I, who is about to awaken

Am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the truth of the king up high

Holding the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness

I will become an Emperor of Crimson Dragon

And I will lead you to the Path of Heaven, glowing in deep crimson light!"

[Juggernaut Drive!]

Issei's red dragon armor turned into a dark crimson color. He started to emit more aura.

"Boost!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

"Dragon Shot!"

A red orb appears infront of his gauntlet, and he punches the orb causing it to expand out and fire a gigantic beam. It was coming at a high speed, but Thanatos jumped up, and avoided his attack.

His eyes were in shock but it quickly faded.

"Seems like our information were a bit wrong" Thanatos said, "We'll retreat for now but don't expect that we won't come back."

"Hold up!" Issei yelled rushing towards Thanatos but a blue flame came from the floor and he was no where to be found.

"Dammit!"

**(Rias POV)**

"Pluto?!" Rias exclaimed.

The barrier started to fade. The reapers time was done.

"Seems like we're finished here. I'll meet you guys again" Pluto replied. Him and the other repears dissapeared from there sight. They got sucked to the ground and the Gremory group were all just standing there now. They were all shocked because they just saw the undead come back to life.

**(Normal POV)**

Issei flew away from the place where he was and heads toward his house. He sees Rias and the others who were just standing there, shocked.

"Buchou, what happened?" Issei asked.

"Ise, I think we just witnessed the undead come back to life.."

Well, this chapter is a little bit long, but I hope you guys enjoy it! I did promise Kuroka being in here so, I will get to that soon, but I'll put Ayama's development first. Thanks for reading :) Read and Review Favorite as well ^_^?


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Heyo, heres another chap of The 72 Pillars and a Cat. Kuroka will appear in a few chapters, I'm going to introduce Ayuma properly first :) Thanks guys.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Ayama Valefar<p>

"What?! Is that even possible Buchou?" Issei said in a shockingly state. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought he was dazing off but the words ringed in his ear.

"Yes, Hades-sama _is_ the God of the Undead. He could do anything to people's souls from reviving it and perishing it from this world completely" Rias explained. "We need to tell this to Onii-sama."

Issei agreed and they all went back to the house. When they reached the training base, she saw Ayama, Sirzechs, and Asia enjoying tea that was made by Ayama herself.

"Oh, hello Rias. It's been a while hasn't it?" She said while looking and smiling at Rias.

"I could say the same to you Ayama." She said while smiling.

She looks at Issei and she felt something hot creep up her cheeks. She might've been unconcious but she heard Issei's statement loud and clear:

'I'll kill those whoever did this to you'

Remembering the line she started blushing and started staring off. Little did she know, she was still staring at Issei.

Issei looks at her, blushing and he said "Are you okay Ayama-san?"

That put her out of he trance.

"H-huh? Y-yeah." She replied.

Seeing those two the girls started to get a bit jealous.

'Another beautiful girl? I have no chance with Ise-san anymore' thought Asia.

Irina and Xenovia tried to hide the fact that they were jealous by looking away.

Rias and Akeno on the other hand, were on the offensive as they both went to Issei's side and holding his arm, putting both his arms in between their oppai.

"Anyways," Rias chimed in, "What happened to you Ayama? We thought that the Valefar clan was long gone, including you"

"Well, not exactly. Don't get me wrong, You are correct Rias, the Valefar clan is long gone, except for me." She replied while frowning.

"By the way Buchou, how do you know Ayama-san?" asked Issei.

"I think it's best to let Ayama answer that question Ise" she replied.

Ayama nodded trying to hold back her tears because it was painful and began to tell her story;  
>"As you know, my father used to be a Maou before Sirzechs was. Sirzechs became a Maou about 5 years after my father's death. Also, that was before the other Maou after my father (Vali's Grandfather). The reason for my fathers death was...me..." Tears started flowing out of her eyes. She didn't want to remember what happened but they at least have to know a little about her. She continued "That was because, of a prophecy. Since my father was a devil and my mother was a vampire, they thought I was a threat. The prophecy was that ;<br>'One day, a hybrid of two powerful races, will make the Underworld fall.' "

Tears kept flowing out of her eyes. She put her head down but still continued, "When everyone in the Underworld heard about the prophecy, my father wanted to protect me from everybody. He gave up the position of Maou just to protect me. It was then when everybody who was afraid of me attacked the Valefar clan. We used to be strong, but with the help of Ultimate-Class devils we didn't stand a chance. So my father told me to run away. I didn't want to at first but he was pleading me saying to live on as the only Valefar standing. So I did... I was alone. Until I met Rias and her brother Sirzechs. They took me in and I started to train and gain control of my power. My existance was hidden so that the Gremory clan wouldn't fall like our clan did. When I grew up, I gained complete control over my powers, vampiric and demonic. When that happened I told the Gremory clan that I was going to leave and be on the road, living by myself. They opposed to it but Rias said that this was my decision not theirs, so I lived without anyone knowing my existance, until..."

She didn't want to continue. The memories were too sad for her.

Seeing how sad she was, Issei tried to comfort her.

"So what? That doesn't mean it's you. There are tons of vampire-devil hybrids. You aren't the only one. Even if that will one day happen, and it happens to be you, I'll be here for you. Even though I just met you today, you seem to be a very kind and caring person. Ignore the prophecy because you're limiting it to only yourself. Like I said, there are many more vampire-devil hybrids. I'll do all I could in my ability to help you out." Issei said while flashing a smile.

She started to lift her head up a little bit and Issei moved away from Akeno and Rias and moves right in front of Ayama. He picked up her head and wiped away her tears.

"Come on, pretty girls aren't suppouse to cry."  
><strong>(Smooth as fuck lol.)<strong>

Hearing that, she got much more better. She felt as if the burden that was on her all these years suddenly lifted away.

"I could see why all the girls in here are in-love with you." She said point out to all the girls who seemed to be so flustered by the speech that Issei had just stated. Ayama moved more towards Issei and started to embrace him. This caused all the girls to look at both of them with a killing intent.

'My,my, Ise-kun you're maturing more and more everytime I see you. It seems like your future is bright. I hope you make the right decisions' Sirzechs thought while chuckling.

"Well, if thats the case, I'll take my leave." Sirzechs said.

"Alright, I'll see you around Onii-sama" Rias said as Sirzechs and Grayfia stepped into the teleportation circle of their own and they teleported away.

"I will be going as well," Ayama said wiping some left-over tears.

"Wait, where are you going?" Issei asked.

"Back to hiding. Now that they know I'm alive, I'm going to have to run away as far as possible. If I don't I'll just cause trouble for everyone." She explained.

Issei didn't want that. There was something about this girl that he wanted to stay with him. Other than the fact that she's beautiful, she really has a generous heart and cares for you, like Buchou and Akeno.

She started to prepare her own teleportation circle. She was about to leave but a hand stopped her from continuing.

"No, I want you to stay, stay with me Ayama-san!" Issei yelled out loud.

Everybody was shocked including Ayama. Was this a confession?

Ayama couldn't help but to smile. She walked towards Issei and cuffed her hands on both of his cheeks. Their faces were so close together that they could hear each other breathe.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon, Ise-kun"

She closed the gap between them and their lips touched. Her lips were soft and warm, just like her heart Issei thought. She snaked her arms around his neck and she kissed more passionately. When she pulled away, Issei was already missing her warmth. The two blushed while the other members were in shock. Both of their faces were red, and she started to move away. She held his hand and said "You'll see me soon Ise." with a smile. She stepped inside her circle, and white flash covered the room, and she was nowhere to be found, leaving Issei by himself with the rest of his group.

"Ise-san you're so mean!"  
>"...I have no chance with Ise-senpai anymore"<br>"I feel like I'm losing Ise.."  
>"Ise-kun, why?"<p>

Asia, Koneko, Xenovia and Irina all shouted at Issei.

Rias started to pout.

"They are right Ise, you have me and you kiss another girl?" Rias said outloud.

"Ara-ara, this affair just got a lot more harder" Akeno said.

They all tackled Issei and were fighting over him. Normally, Issei would care, but he didn't mind at all. He just kept repeating the words that Ayama had promised him:

'You'll see me soon Ise'

* * *

><p>So there you have it :). I hope I did an okay job on Ayama's background, and sort of explained how she is alive. Anyways, thanks for reading. As always read and review ^_^ It helps a lot. Favorites are welcome :). See you guys next chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Whaat? 2 Chapters in 1 day? :o. Yeah, that's right! 2 Chapters today. I haven't brought up my chapter realising schedule yet so I will do that.. right now... I'll be releasing chapters every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Mondays through Thursdays, I won't be able to get on because of school. I can't balance writing and doing homework xD. With that said, in those 3 days I will upload like 4-5 chapters, depending if I am stuck or something but I'll try. Thank you for all the support, even though some people might think it's not a lot, it's good enough for me to keep writing knowing a few people wait for the next chapters :). You guys are awesome.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: We Have a New Student.. &amp; Resident?!<p>

It's been a week since Issei last saw Ayama. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he really missed her. Her warm embrace and soft lips, was the only thing on his mind. Even though they had barely met, Issei couldn't stop thinking about her. The way he felt about Rias was the same feeling he has towards Ayama, but stronger. Issei was thinking about this while getting ready for school. The next semester was about to start. He puts on his winter uniform and heads downstairs. There he sees Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina all waiting for him.

"Jeez Ise, what took you so long?" asked Rias.

He didn't want to say he took long because he kept thinking about Ayama, because if he did, all hell would break loose. Instead he got around the question.

"Hey, its almost time for school shouldn't we get going?" Issei suggested.

" *sigh* Fine, lets go,"

Rias grabbed on to his right arm and Akeno grabbed his right. The rest of the girls just followed suit, standing next to Issei and the two girls that were on his side.

As they walked to school, Issei kept spacing out, thinking about what she had meant when she said that she'll see him soon.

'How soon exactly' thought Issei.

When they arrived at school, everyone turns and looks at Issei who was walking to school with all the school's beauties by his side.

"When will this nightmare end?" said one student.

"I think Issei's holding them captive, he is a pervert after all." another one said.

Issei heard what all of them said and just ignored them. Once they were near the door, Rias and Akeno both kissed Issei on the cheek and walked to their classes. Koneko also walked to her class, but she didn't kiss Issei. The only people left were Xenovia, Irina, Asia, and Issei. That's how it was since all of them were in the same class together, so they walked to class together. Once they reached their classroom, Issei saw a face he hasn't seen in a while. It was Kiba.

"Kiba! How have you been buddy?" Issei said as he playfully punched his right arm.

"Hey Ise-kun it's been awhile" Kiba replied.

Kiba was gone for two weeks because of training. He wanted to learn how to use the demonic swords he had gotten especially Gram. Gram was a hard sword to control but Kiba finally knew how to use it's purpose.

"Any progress on Gram?"

"Yeah, actually I know how to use it very well now, so I could be more useful in fights."

"You're always useful with or without Gram. You're our knight."

"I knew that Issei and Kiba had a thing for each other!" a third voice said, coming out of no where.

It was Kiryuu, the perverted girl that always hangs around with the church trio.

"What? Where did you get that from? Don't you see all the girls I'm around all the time? There's no way I have a thing for my best friend." Issei said in a voice that was a bit enraged.

"Matsuda and Motohama have been spreading that around."

'Those idiots' thought Issei. 'I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind'

When Matsuda and Motohama walk in, they spot Issei and tackle him on the floor. That's what Issei was going to do but instead they did it before he did.

"DAMN YOU ISSEI." Matsuda said while crying.

"Now, now Matsuda," Motohama said. "Issei, is it true that you and Rias-senpai kissed?!"

"AND AKENO-SENPAI TOO!" Matsuda yelled.

Yes, they were Issei's friends, as much as he hated to admit it. These two idiots were his partners in crime, thus creating the group that is widely known around Kuoh Academy, "The Perverted Trio"

"Where did you hear that from?" Issei said nervously.

"We over heard the girls talking about how they saw you three kiss this morning." Motohama replied.

"Over heard? You were watching them change weren't you?" Issei retorted.

Both of them punched Issei.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT" the both of them yelled.

Before this went any further the sensei walked in the room.

"Alright guys, everyone settle down, we have a new student in our class."

Everyone got seated and Issei looked out the window, drifting off in his thoughts.

'How I wish that new student is Ayama. I wonder where she is' Issei thought.

The new student walked in the class catching the attention of all the guys in the class room.  
>It was a busty, light-brown haired girl that walked in the classroom. Her hair was let down and she smelled like cherry blossoms.<p>

"Hi, I'm Ayama Valefar, I hope to have a good year with everyone. Please take care of me!" she said in a cute voice.

This caused everyone to rampage. Every guy in the classroom started asking her questions like:  
>where is she from, what do you look for in a guy and if she is single.<p>

Getting bombarded by all the guys, she managed to stay a healthy distance away with them. It was then she saw him. Looking out the window, not paying attention, daydreaming.

'He's so cute!' she thought.

She than ran forward and tackled the boy on the ground. This made all the guys in the class went from happy to enraged in .01 seconds.

"Issei! I missed you soo much!" she yelled out loud.

Not knowing what had just happened, Issei snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl who tackled him. Speak of the devil..

'Maou-sama! I am happy to be born in this era, in this generation.' Issei thought while crying tears of joy.

"A-a-Ayama?" Issei asked.

She tilted her head to the side and started to pout in an adorable way.

"Jeez, its only been a week, please don't tell me you forgot about me," Ayama replied.

"If you did, then let me help you remember." She continued. Soon enough what Issei was looking for all this time, the thing he was thinking about all this time, came back to him. She closed the gap and put her lips on Issei. They were now breathing the same air. Their kiss got more passionate over time, and eventually they ran out of air so they pulled away.

All the guys were in shock, but Motohama and Matsuda were even in more shock.

"DAMN IT ISSEI! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN ONLY TO YOU?!" both of them yelled out while tears flowed out of their eyes.

Kiba doesn't know what was going on so he asked the church trio who were in shock as well.

"Irina, Xenovia, Asia, who's that girl?" Kiba asked.

"Another girl who is madly in-love with Ise-kun.." Irina replied.

As the day went by, Issei got more death glares than he did from before. But he didn't care. Ayama was by his side and that was all he wanted. It was then when Issei finally came with a conclusion.

He liked her.

He wasn't so sure at first **(but he really did)** but now he knows he's sure. He just doesn't have the time to confess or the courage. Plus they still don't know about each other so it was still kind of awkward.

The day finally ended and they were all at the Occult Reasearch Club house. Issei brought along Ayama with him to tell Rias that she was back.

"Buchou, guess who's ba-" before Issei could continue Rias was glowing with a killer aura.

"Ise, what was this I hear about you kissing Ayama, again?" Rias asked.

"U-u-umm.." Issei couldn't say anything because if he said anything wrong, he would get blown away.

"Rias, you'll just have to get used to it." Ayama said and then winked.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"I'm going to live with Ise-kun from now on!" She replied.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Issei yelled while being dumbfounded.

Rias' aura was glowing even more. She summoned an Orb of Destruction while her eyebrow twitched.

"Ise, you baka!" she said throwing the orb towards Issei.

"Ara-ara, we have to get used to this now won't we? Ufufu."

* * *

><p>So that's about it :) The next chapter will come out next Friday. I hope you guys didn't mind the last 2 chapters as it was on the Romance side more than action, but don't worry something big is stirring up in the Underworld. I don't wanna spoil anything but they see the reapers much more earlier than expected. Thanks for everything guys. Read and Review ^_^. Favorites are welcomed as well. Love you all.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, I know I said that I update chapters on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays but, I had an essay to write, then I went skating with a friend and I just decided to write this chapter and release it today so.. Yeah. BTW! Thanks for all the reviews and the likes and the follows, it might not seem much but Hey, its a lot to me :D So thank you guys this was another reason why Im writing this today and releasing it today. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: An Unexpected Reunion<p>

Issei had woken up with a head-ache. He looked around the room only to find all of the girls in Rias' peerage sleeping next to him.

'EUUUUUUUUH?! What happened last night?' Issei thought.

[*laugh* Partner, I've seen many of my hosts get many women, but you are a womanizer.]

'Ddraig? What happened? My head hurts so much, I can't remember anything'

*Flashback*

"I'm going to live with Ise-kun from now on!" Ayama stated out loudly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA?" Issei yelled being dumbfounded.

Rias' aura was glowing even more. She summoned an Orb of Destruction while her eyebrow twitched.

"Ise, you baka!" she said throwing the orb towards Issei.

"Wait! Buchou!" Issei yelled as the orb hits something next to him but Issei was unconcious from it's impact.

"Issei!" Ayama and Rias both yelled with concern.

He was still breathing but he was unconcious. Rias picked up Issei from the floor with the help of Ayama.

"Anybody want to take care of Issei?" Rias asked her group.

"I do!" called out, even Rossweisse said yes.

"Alright, lets get to work!" Rias said with determination.

*End of Flashback*

'Aghh, that explains both the headache and everybody sleeping next to me.'

[Hahaha]

[Anyways, Partner, be careful.]

'Why?'

[I've been sensing the same aura I felt when we first met Thanatos. As if they're always where you're at]

'Thanatos? Ahh, alright will do Ddraig, thanks for the warning'

[We're in this this together partner.]

With those parting words, Issei lied back down on his crowded bed. He suddenly felt something move from under neath the covers. He got startled by it so he lifted up the sheets. He found Ayama sleeping on top of his chest, and the moving came from her.

"Ise-kun.." Ayama whispered in her sleep.

Hearing her sleep talking, he started to blush.

"You're so gorgeous.." Issei said, while stroking her hair.

Ayama suddenly woke up and started to yawn. Issei started to blush even more. He hopes that she didn't hear what he said wanting to say how he feels.

"A-ayama-san!" said Issei.

"Good morning, Ise-kun" she said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

Issei was shocked by her sudden actions, but it wasn't that he didn't enjoy it as well.

When she pushed away, she found herself being stared by the other members of the group who suddenly woke up.

Issei froze. Hoping that they didn't see him kissing Ayama so early in the morning. He didn't want to fall unconcious again.

"Issei! Thank god you're okay!" Rias said, grabbing his head and putting it on her chest.

Issei hasn't felt Rias' breast in a while, and this was much more better than him being knocked out by the power of destruction once again.

Suddenly, what Ddraig has said finally made sense. A magic circle apperead infront of his bedroom. It was Sirzechs. Seeing this scene Sirzechs couldn't help but chuckle.

"Haha, Issei, you mature more and more everyday." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Sirzechs! It's uhh.. not what you think.." Issei said as he moved away from everyone.

"Don't worry about it, anyways, I'm here to ask you a favor Issei, and help the Underworld once more."

"What's wrong Sirzechs-sama?" Issei asked.

"The capital of the Underworld is under attack."

"D-did you say that Lilith is under attack?" Issei said in a shocking voice. "Who's invading Lilith?"

"Hades has finally came out of his realm and onto the Underworld, trying to find Ayama. The week that Ayama was gone, she was in the Underworld saying that she would take them on ending it once and for all."

Issei looked at Ayama.

"Is this true?" he asked with a slight depression in his tone.

"Ise, I'm sorry I wanted to end it once and for all, and I know that you hate Hades so I tried to fight him by myself but I didn't expect him to come and try to destroy the Underworld." She confessed.

"It's alright Ayama-san. We didn't expect this to happen 's not your fault" Sirzechs said.

"Yeah, even though you are very powerful, Hades is still a god." Issei added in.

She just smiled.

'They're too generous' she thought.

"Anyways, Ise-kun would you lend us a hand?"

"Yeah, no problem Sirzechs-sama." Issei replied.

"By the way Rias, take your peerage and Ayama-san and go to the hall of the Maou's."

"Why do you want us to go there?" Rias questioned.

"It's because Lilith is only being attacked by three people. They are way too high caliber for someone your level. Even though Ise-kun hasn't surpassed you yet, he would be more of help, having the powers of Great Red and Ophis." He explained.

"Who's the three attackers Sirzechs?" Issei asked.

"We don't know yet, all we know that they are strong. Their powers are equal to my powers, or a little bit stronger."

Just then, another teleportation circle apperead, and it was Grayfia.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?" Sirzechs questioned her appereance. "I thought I asked you to protect the Maou's hall?"

"I know, I'm sorry but Sirzechs, the attackers have been confirmed."

"Who is it?"

"Pluto, Thanatos, and Hades"

Al of them were shocked from what Grayfia had just said. The top three reapers of Hell, was attack the capital of the Underworld.

Issei was enraged. He didn't want to see another undead bastard barging in his life. He's so tired of Hades as well. He had too much to worry about, and he didn't need the God of Death to be on his list of things to take care of.

"Alright then, Ise-kun, we might have to leave sooner than expected."

"I understand Sirzechs-sama" Issei replied.

"Be careful Ise, these people aren't someone you can take so lightly, remember than when reapers hit you with their scythe, it takes away your life-span." Rias added.

"I know Buchou, thats why I expect to come back!" Issei said with great determination with flashing a smile.

"That's my Ise" Rias cooed.

"Be careful Ise!" Ayama added.

"Everyone, thanks for your support." Issei said as he left his bed, he got changed, and he came back in the room.

" Let's go Ise-kun" Sirzechs said. "I am counting on your help as well Rias."

"I understand Onii-sama, I will do my best" Rias replied.

With that said, Issei stepped into the teleportation circle and he found himself in the Underworld.

'Please, don't die Ise' Ayama thought.

(Issei POV)

I saw a bright light when I stepped into the teleportation circle, and once it faded I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw houses being burned down, smoke flying the air as if it took over the sky completely, devils running away with the look of fear in their eyes.

"This is worse than I thought." I said to Sirzechs who was right next to me.

"We need to find those three quickly and stop this destruction that's going on."

"Yeah, but how will we find them." I asked.

"I could sense their presence."

[Partner, I could sense their presence as well] Ddraig said outloud.

"Let's get a move on Ise-kun" Sirzechs suggested.

"Right."

As we walked by the capital Lilith, the sight became more unbearable to see. People dying, children crying, it was a truly horrible sight. I just kept thinking how hard I wanna kill Hades and his two right men right now. They've cause so much trouble for the Underworld that I can't bare it anymore. I want them to come out and fight!

(Normal POV)

"Speak of the devil.." a familiar voice said.

"Just the people we wanted to see.." another familiar voice said.

When me and Sirzechs turned around, it was who wanted to meet. Hades, Thanatos and Pluto.

"Sirzechs, it's been a while hasn't it? Maybe it's time to settle the score between you and me." Hades said

"You're right Hades, but this time, I'll put you in your place, I'm tired of your shit." Sirzechs stated.

'Woah, theres a side like this to Sirzechs-sama?!' Issei thought.

"Hah," Hades' reaper suddenly appearead right in-front of him. It wasn't a reaper like any other. This was a shadow of a reaper, and that thing looks like it could pierce about twenty school buses. "Let's see you try." He finished.

Sirzechs suddenly summoned his Power of Destruction and threw it at Hades. Hades grabbed his scythe and sliced through the middle of it, causing the orb to go two ways and both exploding on impact.

"Is that all." Hades said with a smirk.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sirzechs said with a devilish grin.

While the two of them were fighting, Thanatos and Pluto both went up to Issei.

"Hey Sekiryuutei, it's time to continue the battle we last had, and right now seems to be the best time." Thanatos said unleashing his blue flame towards Issei.

Issei wasn't even in Balance Breaker yet and the flame was coming at him with immense speed.

"Balance Break"

[Welsh Dragonic Scale Mail!]

Issei quickly moved to the side, dodging the attack but only to be surprised by Pluto as he turned his scythe the other way around and hit Issei with the hilt of the scythe. Issei flew back and hit has back against a house.

'Shit, that's gonna leave a mark' Issei thought while fighting throught the pain.

Pluto and Thanatos both took the advantage that Issei was up against the wall and Thanatos released the same attack once more and Pluto summoned a fire ball from his hand and threw it at Issei's direction. Issei quickly got off the wall and ducked down, causing the two attacks to blow up a fountain near by.

"Boost!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

Issei was now flowing with energy as he called out his next attack.

"Dragon Shot!"

Thanatos knew this attack so he quickly jumped up off the ground and Pluto followed suit, but what they didn't know that the Dragon Shot could either be a spread fire or a burst fire. So Issei released the Dragon Shot making ten shots spread to the directions of Thanatos and Pluto. Much to their surprise of his move, they both took it head on since they didn't find a way to move out. They both fell to the ground but still standing up, coughing out blood.

"Haven't seen that before" Thanatos said.

Thanatos got enraged so he went on the offensive. He rushed towards Issei with great speed and started slashing on him with his reaper. Issei was very skilled when it comes to close combat because of all the training he had with Kiba, but Thanatos' speed was much more faster than Kiba. There were times when the repear hit his armor and chunks of it came off because of the force impact and there were time where Issei dodged it. After Issei had dodged, he boosted his right arm and delivered a powerful right hook to Thanatos, causing him to fly back, but Thanatos did a tuck and roll backflip and charged towards Issei again, only this time, Issei had let his guard down because of the attack Pluto had just delivered him. Issei once again went flying back only this time he was the one coughing out blood. Issei tried to get up but he got pushed back down by both Thanatos and Pluto.

"So this is it huh?" Thanatos said with a grin on his face.

"This is how you're going to die Sekiryuutei, there's no second chances." Pluto said.

They both put their powers both on their reapers as both of the reapers went in flames. They prepared to strike when suddenly..

[Divide]

The scythes flame was gone causing both Thanatos and Pluto to be dumbfounded. With both of their guards down, a white figure came flying in and punched Pluto in the face. Thanatos looked away at Issei and looked at the white figure.

'Nows my chance!' Issei yelled in his mind.

Issei did a sweep-kick on Thanatos and that created some space between them.

Issei then started a chant;  
>"I, who is about to awaken Am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the truth of the king up high Holding the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness I will become an Emperor of Crimson Dragon And I will lead you to the Path of Heaven, glowing in deep crimson light!"<p>

[Juggernaut Drive!]

His red armor turned to crimson and a new power was flowing through his veins. This was The Cardinal Crimson Full Drive. Since the original Juggernaut Drive slashed away at Issei's life span, this was a much more safer version of the Juggernaut Drive.

Issei then started boosting up his gear as he prepared another Dragon Shot.

"Boost!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

"Dragon Shot!"  
>This was the beamed Dragon Shot. It was headed towards Thanatos who was on the ground after Issei's powerful sweep-kick. Thanatos tried to move but it was too late. The Dragon Shot came and devoured him, causing black particles to fly in the air. Issei thought he had defeated Thanatos, but much to his surprise, the black particles suddenly swirled around causing Thanatos to come back out.<p>

"Hahahaha, did you think such a weak attack could kill me?" Thanatos said while laughing.

'No way!' Issei thought.

The white figure has defeated Pluto but the same thing happened. Black particles filled the air, only for it to swirl around and revive the undead.

The white figure took a step back and was now next to Issei.

"Vali, what are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"When I heard from Azazel that Pluto wasn't dead, I decided to drop in and confirm it myself, and now I see him standing here. Im gonna settle this score." Vali said.

'Such a war freak'

"Anyways, thanks for the help back there"

"You can't take these two guys by yourself, you obviously need help." Vali said while smiling.

These two were suppoused to be rivals but over time, they developed an rival/friend friendship.

[Partner, there's no way you and the white one could beat these two, the are truly immortal. With Hades controlling their life span, there is nothing you could do to stop them] Ddraig said outloud.

"Ddraig, I can't just let them destroy Lilith, there has to be a way we could stop them" Issei argued back. He didn't want to see Lilith get destroyed. He had given up on his humanity and just went with being a devil. He had accepted the fact that this was his new life now.

[There is one way you could defeat them]

"How?" Issei asked.

[But Partner, are you sure you want to do it? This attack sends your soul out and fight the soul of your opponent, causing your opponent's soul to perish completely. It is a move that the God of Death fears himself.] Ddraig said out loud.

"How could I do it Ddraig? We don't have much time!"

[Are you willing to die?]

Issei thought about that last thing Ddraig said. He didn't want to die of course but if it meant saving his friends and family then he would die for them. He cared about his friends much more than he did to himself. He would die for his friends and die for something that was worth fighting for. So Issei thought one final time and thought about. He then came to a conclusion.

"Yes."

[Alright, I have to say, it was great knowing you Partner but I hope we get through this and live!] Ddraig said out loud.

Albion suddenly joins in the conversation.

[Sekiryuutei, are you sure about this?] he said out loud.

"If it's something worth dying for then yes." Issei replied.

[I have never seen a host of Ddraig's much more braver than yourself. You truly are fit to be a Sekiryuutei, and you are truly fit to be my rival.] Albion said as his parting words.

"Hyoudou Issei, I can't say I wasn't glad to have met my rival. I hope we meet again some day" Vali added.

With those words in mind Issei took a breath and said"

"Ddraig, lets do this."

* * *

><p>AN: And then a cliffhanger! Lol this chapter was way too long but hey, its worth it. Like I said this chapter was more on the action side than romance but that's a good balance. Also next chapter Kuroka will come out! :) Yes, Yes, Kuroka will finally come out and the name of the story will finally fit. Thanks for all the Reviews, Likes, and Favorites! I hope you guys are having as much fun reading as I am writing this.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N; Hey guys, it's been a while, lol jk its been like 4 days :S but I feel like its been a while. I've been going outside alot recently, rather than staying inside xD. Anyways, here the continuation of that cliff hanger : Enjoy. Btw! Ive never said this because its pretty obvious, but;

I DONT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD, if I did, Season 3 would be out by now, and a translated LN Volume 19, if the creator does those, i dunno BUT ANYWAYS! Here.

* * *

><p>"Ddraig, lets do this! I'm tired of this crap. I wanna end this once and for all!" Issei yelled out loud with determination.<p>

[Partner, lets make it through this together!]

Thanatos and Pluto were busy getting acompanied by the Hakuryuukou who started attacking them after a brief talk with the Sekiryuutei.

[Divide]

Thanatos and Pluto both went after him and once they got near him, their powers got drained. What's Vali doing you ask? He was trying to weaken them and Issei could deal the final blow. He was also trying to make them stay in one place or when they're down so Issei could do his killing move, as he only had one shot.

Thanatos and Pluto got back up, spit on the floor from the impact of their fall and charged up to Vali again.

"Heh, you guys are really relentless, I like that." Vali stated as he got ready and charged at them as well. Thanatos readied his scythe as he was closing in the distance on Vali and Pluto was doing the same thing as well. As the distance closed in, Thanatos swung his scythe only to have it dodged by Vali as his speed was a little bit faster, but Pluto got a hit off Vali and part of his armor chipped away from the damage that has been dealt, but neitherless, Vali released an energy beam it both his hands causing the two reapers to fall down and hit the ground hard. Seeing this oppurtunity, Issei mustered up his strength hoping that he will live after this 'Sealed Attack'

"Ddraig, I'll let you take over now." Issei said.

[Alright]

[Boost!]

The boost that Issei got felt much more energizing. This wasn't a regular boost. He let Ddraig take over his body and Ddraig was calling all the shots now.

[Explosion!]

Issei's power bursted out of him and his body was enveloped by a fiery aura. Issei's bordy was actually burning up! His skin felt hot and it started to burn.

"AHH IT HURTS!" Issei yelled in pain.

Suddenly, his body started to take form of a dragon. It's keeps switching to the form of a dragon and a form of a human. His burst of energy was so great that it's not stable. Issei knelt on the ground as his power was too great.

"DDRAIG.. HOW- MUCH MORE?!" Issei was in pain he wanted to end this quickly as this pain was too great.

[Partner, it's complete. Lets make it through]

[Dragon Burst!]

Issei's flickering transformation took the form of a dragon and the flames were seeping from the inside of his armor. Issei hunched his back and popped his chest out. Suddenly, appearing from his chest, was a flame that was shaped as a dragon. His soul was in this dragon that bursted out of him. The dragon was heading towards Thanatos and Pluto and both their eyes went wide as that was the last time that they lived. The dragon devoured both their souls and dissapearead. Thanatos and Pluto was no where to be found..

"We.. did it.." Issei said weakly. His eyes were falling, and suddenly, he fell to the ground.

"Albion, is he dead?" asked Vali who apporoached Issei who has fallen.

[I can't tell. He's on the brink of life and death. That power came from Ddraig's Prime. It was too much for his body to handle.]

Issei layed on the cold hard ground hoping that he would make it out alive. He had so much to say but didn't have enough time. But on his mind, was one thing. It was worth it for his friends get to live.

"Issei!"

A familiar voice was heard and rang through Issei's ears. The familiar voice ran up to him and kneeled by his side. She picked him up and put him on his lap. Hot tears fell down her cheeks and onto his face.

"N-no.. Don't die-.." the voice said.

Issei tried to open his eyes but the closest he got to was a squint. He was surprised when he saw who it was.

"Issei-.. Don't die.. Please.."

Issei mustered up the last bit of his strength and managed to say to her;

"It's worth... it... you guys... will... live.."

Hearing that she started to bawl more as Issei closed his eyes, on the lap of his crush; Ayama.

**(Flashback)**

Rias and the others have appeared at the Maou's Hall. It was underattack by grim reapers with high powers. They were rampaging through the town and was headed straight towards the hall. Once again, Rias felt a boost of power. It was so surreal.

"Alright, listen up," Rias said, "I feel the powers that are being imbued in these reapers, and their auras feel...different, almost impossible"

"...I can sense it too.." Koneko stated.

"Their powers feel too surreal. I've never sensed anyone with this amount of power before.." Ayama added.

"Either way, let's try to push them away. Asia stay with me, Rossweisse provide support in the back, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko and Kiba, you guys are in the front lines, Akeno and Ayama, support them as well."

Everybody received their orders and replied

"Yes!"

They went outside and saw that they were once again surrounded by tons of grim reapers. The grim reapers didn't hesitate to attack and they also didn't hesitate to attack. Kiba sent out Gram and started slashing at the grim reapers, Xenovia sent out her sword, Ex Durandal and swung as hard as she could causing some of the reapers to collapse, Irina took out her Holy Sword and started doing the same thing as well, but the number of reapers didn't seem to decrease. Akeno summoned her Holy Lightning and combined it with Rias' Power of Destruction and sent it flying towards the reapers. This time, the numbers decreased but only by a little bit.

"I guess it's my turn." said Ayama.

She let out her fangs and bit her thumb, causing blood to surface her palm. With her being half vampire and all, she had complete control over blood. She then let the blood flow out and she controlled her blood and she made it turn into daggers. After she got a grip of it, she rushed out towards the crowd of reapers and started taking them on one by one. She dispersed the daggers and with a single motion, blood spikes came out of the reapers causing them to collapse on the ground.

On the far side, Koneko started to punch the reapers one by one. With her having a Rook trait, her powers were extraordinarly unbelievable for someone her size.

This went on for about 30 minutes and every minute they made progress as the reapers seem to come after them endlessly. Suddenly, the Underworld started to shake violently. The reapers all collapsed and the hall was saved, but what was that shake? Ayama felt something was wrong so she got on a teleportation circle and went over to where Issei was. When she got out, she couldn't believe what she saw.

**(Present POV)**

After Ayama arrived, the other members of the ORC came from a teleportation circle, curious about the mini-quake that happened while they were at the Maou Hall. Once the stepped out, they were in complete shock. They saw Issei on the floor, and he looked..dead.

"Issei, no.." Rias mumbled while tears fell from her cheeks. The rest of them just stayed quiet, still trying to grasp what had happened to the man they all loved (except Kiba). Another circle has popped up and out came Sirzechs and Kuroka.

Unaware of the situation, Sirzechs approached the scene and asked,

"Whats going o-"

He stopped. He didn't need to say anything. They had lost a great hero.

"Kuroka," Vali said breaking the silence, "What happened to Hades?"

"He got away nya~ I came in just in time, like you planned out Vali," the black neko replied.

"Thank you for that by the way," Sirzechs managed to say.

After that brief talk, they all looked at the depressed girl, crying her eyes out on the floor, and the Fallen Hero, whom they will miss very much.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for a late update, this was suppoused to be up yesterday, but some things went up and I completely forgot about this. Anyways, I hope this chapter is okay enough for you guys. I'll try to upload either one or two tommorow. :) Thanks.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, Im REALLY REALLY Sorry for not updating, cause I said I was gonna update last time but a hell of alot of stuff turned up and i couldn't update. Im writing this on the night of Friday but I'm gonna post this on Saturday early morning because I just came home from watching a baseball game and its hella late xD. So im really sorry guys :x. You don't deserve this D: Anyways here's the next chapter :). Thanks for all the support and sticking with me. You guys are the best!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Life and Death<p>

**(Issei POV)**

As I opened my eyes, I heard cries of sorrows and I feel tears dripping down my cheeks. I see a bright light but, should I go to it? I guess I should. I might as well. I need to find some answers. So I walked to the bright light and once I entered, all I could see are fields of grass as far as the eye can see.

'Where the hell am I?'

I started to walk around; trying to see if anyone is around, but as far as I could tell, nothings here.

I continued to walk some more until I finally see something different. I saw a lake surround by some trees and a giant rock. I heard some laughter so I went around the rock to investigate. I slowly crept around the rock, trying not to alarm the people that were around the giant rock. Once I got around it, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a beautiful girl and.. a dragon?!

"Ddraig?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Partner, it seems that you have awoken." he answered.

"Oh? Is this the current Sekiryuutei that you have been talking about Ddraig-san?" the girl asked.

"Haha, yes it is, this is Hyoudou Issei." Ddraig stated.

I gave a pleasant smile, but who is she?

"Ddraig, mind if I ask, who is she? Where am I? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Have you not remembered what happened Sekiryuutei-san?" she asked.

I scratched my head, trying to remember what had happened last.

"Eeeehhh, more or less.." I answered.

"Partner, you are in Limbo right now, this is the world between life and death. This girl right here, is the leader of this world. Her names Calypso" Ddraig answered.

She stood up and grabbed the sides of her skirt and gave a pleasant bow.

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei-san" she said while flashing a warm smile.

I couldn't help but blush at her smile because face it. she looked pretty damn cute.

I scratched my head before spitting out the words that I wanted to say.

"I..er.. The pleasure is mine Calypso-san, and please call me Ise or Ise-kun."

"I see.. Ise-kun" she said while giving off that same, warm smile. I couldn't help to notice and blush.

"Anyways, Partner, do you remember what had happened to you?" Ddraig interrupted.

"Ah, I think it had to do with Hades but that's as much as I could remember."

"So you do remember then, that's mostly right," Calypso said, "You were killed by using a forbidden move that was used in Ddraig's Prime. In other words, the power of that attack was way too much for you to handle and your body burned up."

"EUUUUUUHHHHH?! So I'm dead?!" I said while crying, thinking about the good life I had being a devil. I haven't done quite a lot of stuff while I was alive and I haven't said quite some stuff to certain people. I can't die now!

"Partnter, don't worry, you will be revived." he answered as if he knew what I was thinking.

"You don't know that!" I yelled while crying harder. I really didn't wanna die.

"That may be, but Calypso does."

"Huh? What are you saying?" I asked.

"Well," Calypso chimed in, "I have to thank you for stopping those idiotic three from almost destroying Limbo."

"So as a thanks, I could grant you one wish." Calypso continued, "It could be anything you want, to be revived again, to have a harem, or maybe... me?" She said the last part with a little bit of tease in her voice as she hid the blush that crept her face.

I almost passed out again from blood loss from that last sentence. She is so cute, and the way she said thatalmost made me pass out!

I cleared my throat and said, "I would like to go back. I haven't fully lived out my life yet and there is so many things I want to do. I'm not gonna lie but that was kind of a hard decision."

As I said the last part, Calypso's face turned into a dark shade of red. Realizing what I just said, she replied, "Alright, I will send you back, however.." Calypso stopped, she stood up in front of me and gave me a surprising kiss. I could feel my brain melting as her soft lips crashed against mine. Once she pulled away, I stood there dumbfounded. What the hell just happened?!

"If you ever come back to Limbo, I'm not letting you leave me," she said with a wink.

I gulped.

"Hahahaha, womanizer indeed," Ddraig bursts out laughing.

"Alright Ddraig-san, Ise-kun, this is where we part ways, you have already been gone for about a month now.." she stated.

"EUUUUUUUUH?! It feels like its been 10 minutes!" I exclaimed. That number difference is way too big! I seriously walked over here 10 minutes ago!

"That's how it is in Limbo, every minute is about hours in the human world. This is the realm of the brink of death. Time moves fast."

I gulped even harder. I'm going to become unconcious again once I go back. I made everybody worry too much. Let alone they think I'm dead!

I sighed.

"Well, let's go Ddraig," I said.

"See you again Calypso, and thanks for everything" Ddraig said as he came over to my side.

"No worries at all Ddraig-san, I hope we meet again soon. Good luck with every thing Ise-kun"

I nod, and with a wave of her hand, a bright light appeared before my eyes. Once I opened my eyes once more, I look around and I'm in my room. I look to my side and I see Ayama. She fell asleep right next to my bed. I wonder how long she's been waiting for me to wake up. I took off the bed sheets that were on me real slowly so I don't disturb her sleep. I wish I could've done it more quietly cause once I moved, she yawned and started to wake up. Once she was fully awoken, her eyes were huge like two moons. I gave a warm smile towards her.

"Hey."

"...Ise...?"

Tears were flowing out of her cheeks. I mean I get it, I was gone for a month apperantly. I'd be surprised too if people thought I was dead and I'm actually not. Then out of nowhere she tackled me on the bed and I hit my head on the wall.

"Ahh," I muttered.

"ISE!" She yelled out. She was hugging me really tight and her having vampire powers really doesn't help the fact that I'm being crushed by her, but I don't mind.

I'm back.

"Ise... Please... Don't leave me... ever again..." she said while sobbing. Her head was on my chest and I decided to hug her back. She seemed surprised by my actions as she hugged me even harder.

"I'm sorry for causing alot of trouble to you Ayama." I managed to say. We stayed like this for a while until she said something that completely caught me off guard.

"Say Ise,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you.. w-want to go on a d-date.. with.. me?"

"HUH?" I exclaimed. This was the first time a girl has asked me out on a date. I don't know what to do. It's not like I don't want to go on a date with her, she's really amazing, but what do I do? My tounge's all tied up.

'Guess he doesn't wanna go' thought Ayama as tears started falling down her cheeks again.

Why is she crying? Oh fuck. This is probably my fault.

"Hey, I told you pretty girls aren't suppoused to cry." I said as I picked up her head and wiped her tears away. "

"Sure, I think it'll be fun."

Her face got brighter once I said that. She then realized that our faces are close together and her face flushed really fast. I mustered up all my strength and leaned in to kiss her. Once our lips were about to touch, the door bursted open. Soon enough, my room was crowded with everyone from the ORC and people from the Vali team, and to my surprise, Sirzechs was here as well. Rias jumped on me once she saw that I was alive and well breathing.

"ISE!" She yelled out and hugged me ever harder than Ayama did.

After that, the everybody came in and hugged me. The ORC members, Vali's team, and Sirzechs and Ayama were just standing there, realizing what's happening.

"Glad to see Ise-kun's back" Sirzechs said with a smile.

"By the way Ise-kun," Sirzechs continued. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started listening to Sirzechs.

"I have some news that you will like very, very much."

* * *

><p>AN: SORRY AGAIN GUYS. And I said I was gonna update early morning but I didn't D: Im so sorry. Gomen- Gomen. I'll put another chapter later on today or tomorow. THATS FOR SURE! :)  
>Thanks for sticking with me guys! I won't dissappoint you :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, like I promised, here is another chapter to The 72 Pillars and a Cat. I've realized that Kuroka hasn't really been in this story so far other than the short appereance on chapter 7, but she will get her fair share of time pretty soon, I'm just building up to it. As far as that goes, that's pretty much it. :) You guys are awesome. I say this alot but its true, so... deal with it xD, jk. Also, I'm going to try out writing in Issei's POV from now on. Tell me how it goes and if I should keep doing it .

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Good Side in Life<p>

"Ise-kun, I have some news for you, and I think you will like it very much." Sirzechs said.

This caused all the people who tackled me to stop and pay attention to what Sirzechs had to say.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, due to you practically risking your life to save the Underworld, the higher-ups decided to make you a High-Class devil." Sirzechs stated.

Wait a second.

Did I hear right? Did he just say I, Hyoudou Issei, am now, a High-Class Devil?!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" I exclaimed.

"Onii-sama! Are you sure?" Rias muttered with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"If Ise-kun becomes a High-Class devil, he has to leave your peerage, but I have no say in it. All they have told me is that he is classified as a High-Class devil now."

Im still trying to comprehend what just happened. But, should I do it? My life wouldn't be how it is today without Buchou and the help of everyone in ORC. I was lost deeply in my thoughts when someone said something that made me sigh in relief.

"Ise, you should do it, this is an oppurtunity you cannot pass. To me, you'll always be my adorable, precious servant, and no one will replace that. No one." Rias assured.

I sighed. She came up to me and started to hug me really tight, much to my surprise.

I have such a hard decision to make, but what Buchou just said, I think its clear.

"I'll take that opportunity Sirzechs-sama, thank you very much." I exclaimed. My knees started to get weak as one of my dreams since becoming a devil got knocked down. I'm so happy!

"I'm glad," Sirzechs said with a smile, "Let's have a celebration party for Ise-kun!"

With that said, everyone went to the living room and started dancing the night away.

**(Fast Forward to Tommorow Morning)**

As I opened my eyes, I realized that someone was lying on top of me, as my chest felt really heavy. I had some sheets on so I decided to pull it away. When I did, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Why is Kuroka sleeping on top of me?! I could feel her breasts too! Dear god, what happened last night?! We're under aged, so being drunk is out of the question. Seriously, what in the serious hell happened?!

While I was getting lost in my thoughts, Kuroka started to purr as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and was now fully awake. She didn't seem to be bothered that she was laying on top of me.

"Good morning Sekiryuutei-chin, nya~"

"Uhh- Good morning Kuroka, u-um.. mind explaining why you're sleeping on top of me?" I managed to ask without trying to get a bloody nose as her breasts were still on top of me. This sensation feels really great.

"I got tired, and I didn't know where to sleep so I stumbled upon your room once the party ended and I slept here. Is there something wrong nya~" she said in a teasing tone.

With that said, I almost had a heart attack.

"N-not in particular."

"Good, then I guess you don't mind" she muttured.

"Don't mind wha-" Before I could even continue, Kuroka buried her head on my chest and started to hug me. I quickly covered my nose as her recent actions are starting to give me a massive bloody nose.

"You're really warm Sekiryuutei-chin" she stated.

"O-oh really? And by the way, you don't have to call me Sekiryuutei-chin, just call me Ise or Ise-kun like everybody else." I said while flashing a warm smile.

She looked up and started to have a red shade over her face. Did she just blush from what I said? Kuroka, the girl who killed her master, blushing at something I said? Whaaaaaaattttt?!

"If you say, Ise" she said while she continued to put her head on my chest. I couldn't help but to hug her back. If there's a beautiful bishoujou that's hugging you, you should hug back. Once I hug her, she was a bit surprised because she jumped a little but I just kept hugging her.

"Say Ise, would it be wierd if-"

"If.. what?" I asked.

"N-never mind nya~" she muttured.

Huh, I wonder what she wanted to say. Why did she stop all of a sudden. I guess it can't be helped. While I was enjoying this moment, something hit my brain as I was looking at her:

MY DATE WITH AYAMA!

"Oh shit, Kuroka what time is it?" I asked as I stood up and pushed Kuroka away. Once again she seemed a bit surprised by my actions, but she seemed a little bit sad with this one.

"It's 11:30, why?"

I am gonna die. Even though Ayama hasn't told me the details, I told her to not worry about it and I will be the one to lead. Im such an idiot! Why would I say that even though this is my first date?!

"Im sorry Kuroka but, could we continue this another time? I'm really late for something."

"U-uhmm.. Okay.." she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. Before I left the room, I came up to her and hugged her, reassuring that everything will be fine. Once I pulled away, I ran right to the bathroom and I took a really quick shower. Once I got out of the shower, I ran back to my room, pulled out some nice clothes and put the on. I put on some jeans, a buttoned up shirt, a watch and some sneakers. I ran back to the bathroom, hoping this is the last stop I'm going to make. I pulled out my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth, and while I was doing that, I grabbed the hair brush and started to brush my hair. Once I was done brushing my teeth, I smelled my breath to make sure it doesn't smell even though I just brushed my teeth.

It smells alright.

So after I finished all the antics that I was going through, I ran outside the door running to the clock that centered the train station and the outlet malls. I checked the big clock;

11:55.

Great! I came in with 5 minutes to spare, hoping that Ayama would come at 12.

10 minutes pass by when suddenly I heard a voice that I knew very well.

"Ise!"

I turned around to see who it was but, the only person I saw was a beautiful girl wearing a purple sundress with frills and boots that covered her ankles. Her hair was tied in a ponytail in the back, while the front of her hair was let down. She had a necklace that wrapped around her neck, and a bracelet to top it all off. This person looked so different.. But not in a bad way. She looked absolutely beautiful! Thats when I realized:

"A-Ayama?!" I exclaimed. I was shocked because I've only seen her wear our uniform all the time, and for her to come out like this, looking like a true bishoujou, it's taking my breath away.

"Mou! Don't tell me you don't remember me!" she replied while pouting.

"I-I d-didn't!" I started to stutter on my words. It feels like my tounges tied but I can't let her know that! She's only doing this because I've been considered 'dead' for a month right?! No other meanings behind it, but man, I'm going to be jealous when she gets a boyfriend, no doubt about it.

"Why are you so shocked though?" she asked while tilting her head a little to the left.

Dear god, please help, she's too cute! Oh wait, God's dead isn't he? So I guess.. Dear Maou? Never mind.

"I-it's just that.."

I gulped.

"You look so.. beautiful" I continued.

That last statement made her cheeks flush all shades of read. I think she didn't expect that. Believe me, I didn't either.

"T-thank you.." she said softly.

She then grabbed onto my left arm, making my arm go in between her breasts. Could this day.. get any better?! While I was trying to maintain myself, she then asks,

"Ise, lead the way" she said with a smile.

"Uhmm, you're the one who asked me so shouldn't you lead?"

"Ehh? But.. you're the guy here, and guys are suppoused to lead the way not the girl."

Realizing that point, I just sighed and we started walking. With this being my first date and all I have no clue where I'm headed. Then I realized that there was a movie theater around here somewhere. Before I continued to walk to where the movie theater was, I asked Ayama;

"Ayama, would you like to go watch a movie?"

She looked at me and just smiled.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Anywhere with you is fine, Ise"

I couldn't help but I started to blush. We then started back up on our walking pace as we were headed to the movie theater. Once we arrived we looked at the movies that were showing. I wanted to watch an action movie, but Ayama seemed to have something in mind. She stumbled upon a movie that made her face light up.

"Ise!" She exclaimed. "Let's watch _The Notebook!_"

"EUUH? But, isn't that a movie for girls?" I stated while waving my hands in the air, gesturing that we shouldn't watch it.

"Oh come on," she said with a pout, "It's not just for girls!"

I could argue with her more, but I doubt I'll win, so I just went with it.

"Fine, fine, let's go.." I muttered.

She faced me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Ise," she said with a slight blush.

I started to blush too after her recent action. I guess it's a small price to pay. After all, I am on a date with her. I might as well.

So we ended up getting the tickets. We bought some popcorn and something to drink as we headed down to our designated theater

**-Time Skip After The Movie-**

"Jeez, stop crying, it's over you know."

"I know.. but- it's just so sad!"

" *sigh* Come here" Ayama said as she grabbed me and started to embrace me.

Yes, I was the one crying.

Why you ask? The movie was just too sad! I couldn't help it. I get a bit emotional when it comes to these things- I mean, what? I'm not crying.

After a while I heard someone laughing. This laughter sounded familiar.

[Hahahaha, the current Sekiryuutei, cried about a romantic movie?]

Ddraig started to tease me.

"Shut up! I'm not crying!" I yelled back.

[Haha, I'm only teasing.]

The glow in my hand started to fade. I looked at my watch to check the time:

2:00.

Wow, that movie was long, we might as well get something to eat now.

"Ayama, are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." she replied. I don't know if it was irony, but when she said that her stomach started to growl. I couldn't help but to tease her.

"Oh really?" I asked with a smirk,

She smacked me on the stomach, but in a playful way. She started to giggle.

"Alright alright, let's go" she said.

I grabbed her hand and and I interlocked my fingers within hers. I'm not gonna lie, but I don't know why I did that. It seemed like it was needed in the moment, so I did it... She seemed a bit surprised to what I did so I tried to let go of her hand, but something tells me that she wanted me to stay like that, as her grip started to tighten, and her head started to rest on my shoulders. We were walking outside of the movie theater, looking for a place to eat when I stumbled upon a family diner. This was the only place to eat that was close at the moment and I am really hungry.

"Do you mind eating at a family diner Ayama?" I asked.

"I don't mind, I'm really hungry as well." she replied.

And with that, we ended up eating at a family diner for lunch.

When we finished eating, I looked outside and the sun was setting down.

"Ne Ise," Ayama asked, "You wanna watch the sun go down?" with a slight blush in her face.

I couldn't think of any other way to finish off this date. I nodded and said "Sure why not."

Instead of me leading the way, she grabbed my hand and she started to lead me to a nearby cliff. When we arrived, there were flowers everywhere and tree;s surrounding the area. I stopped and admired the were even benches and there seemed to be quite a lot of couples here...wait...

"Come on!" She started yanking my hand, urging me to stop day dreaming and start walking. We headed to a nearby bench and as we sat, the sun slowly started to dissapear, only leaving red and orange streaks around the sky.I felt something creep up my hands and as i looked, it was Ayama's own hand. I looked at her and she gave me a warm smile as she put her head on my shoulders, From what I could tell, she was blushing really hard. I couldn't help but blush as well, as this moment felt really blissful.

"Ise,"

"Hmm?"

"When you died, I thought I would never see you again." she said. I looked down at my chest, as it was getting wet with tears.

"Please, stay with me... forever... I love you Ise," she muttered underneath my chest.

Wow shes crying really ha- ...

Wait...!

DID SHE JUST SAY SHE LOVES ME?

"Uhh Ayama, mind repeating what you just said? I think I heard wrong.

She lifts up her head and said, "You didn't hear wrong."

"No, no, you see, I heard you said you l-l-oved me.."

"... I do.."

My eyes widen. So wait..

"Does this mean.." I asked.

"If you feel the same way.."

She started to get closer to my face and soon enough, I felt her warm lips against mine. She snaked her hand around my neck and I wrapped my hands around her.

"I love you Ise," she said, as she puts her head on my chest once more. We stay like this for quite a few minutes until a swarm of bats appeared right in front of us.

"Well, I hate to say it but, you can't do that Ayama" a voice said.

She looks up and once she did her eyes grew. A guy that was around my age or an age older than me appears. He had pitch-black hair and silver eyes. He was wearing a white tuxedo and some white slacks to match. I couldn't help but notice, but this guy beats me in the terms of looks.

God damn it, and to think, I was going to be with Ayama.

He looked at us and he gave off a smirk. He seemed to know who Ayama was and she looks like she knows him as well.

I got up and stood infront of Ayama, protecting her from what this guy was about to do.

"I don't know who you are, but Ayama doesn't seem to like your company, so I suggest you leave." I proclaimed as my Boosted Gear appeared on my left hand.

"Now now, I'm not here to cause any trouble," he said.

"I'm just here for my fiancee."

* * *

><p>AN: Woah :o some serious stuff. So I said I was gonna update twice yesterday but, this took quite a while to write xD. I also know that this chapter seemed to be a little bit more on the Ayama and Issei side but that is the main pair of the story, and with Kuroka included so yeah.. lol I hope you guys didn't mind it too much. Also, I this might be wierd, but I never saw The Notebook so I don't know if it's sad or something xD I just wanted to put a little humor in this chapter. Some things I wanna point out, this chapter was a combination of the date with Akeno and a marriage problem like Rias with Riser. I really liked the wedding crasher scene so, I found a way to incorporate it here :D. My last chapter seemed kind of successful to me so thanks for that :). I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
